hmgagafandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Fame Ball Tour
Il Fame Ball '''è stato il tour di debutto di Lady Gaga, a sostegno del suo album di debutto, " The Fame ", uscito nel 2008. Il tour ha subito un' alterazioni nella seconda parte ma le due versioni sono molto simili in quanto entrambe utilizzano quasi tutti gli stessi Interlude, fondali e canzoni, ma eseguiti in modo diversi. La prima metà del tour aveva un DJ che Mixava e realizzava le tracce sul momento mentre la seconda metà aveva una band dal vivo. Per la tappa australiana del Doll Domination Tour, Gaga ha usato una versione abbreviata del primo The Fame Ball. Background Il tour è stato annunciato ufficialmente il 12 gennaio 2009 sul MySpace ufficiale di Lady Gaga. E' il suo primo tour da artista principale, ha già lavorato come opening act per i New Kids on the Block nel tour "New Kids on the Block: Live" e con Le Pussycat Dolls nel" Doll Domination Tour . Scopri Di Piu Stage Gaga ha preparato tre versioni dello Stage per soddisfare le diverse dimensioni dei luoghi nel quale si sarebbe esibita. In un'intervista a Billboard , ha detto :"Voglio avere un resoconto preciso delle dimensioni di ogni luogo in modo da poter sfruttare correttamente tutta la tecnologia e le immagini di qui ho bisogno, per prepararmi mentalmente un giorno in anticipo quando le cose stanno per essere tolto. Altrimenti, non avrò un bello spettacolo ... Ogni spettacolo inizia nel momento in qui ho finito di urlando a tutti -' Hang appendete tutto Trova un posto per appendere! ' Questo sara 'il mio motto. " Ha inoltre dichiarato: "Questo sarà, come, l'orgasmo creativo per eccellenza per me, perché io sono pronta ad andare avanti. Non sono più limitata a una certa struttura per il mio show. Nessuna limitazione. Sono libera. " Immagini e Fondali Questi cortometraggi (Crevette Films) sono stati girati nel mese di dicembre del 2008 e sono stati utilizzati come Interlude e Fondali per il Tour. Spettacoli Biglietti Il 20 febbraio 2009, ''Huliq News ''ha riferito che Gaga ha donato dei biglietti e dei meet and greet, degli spettacoli negli Stati Uniti e in Canada, per raccogliere fondi per la scuola Odyssey Charter e per le scuole elementari a Los Angeles colpite dai tagli di bilancio. Date Poco dopo sono andati in vendita i biglietti, in alcune città è stata aggiunta una seconda tappa nella stessa notte a causa della forte domanda di biglietti. Non c'era tempo di aggiungere una seconda notte, per cui lo spettacolo si terrà due volte in certe notti. *Nord America /DJ, Guarda qui *Versione Breve/Australia del Doll Domination Tour, Guarda qui *Band Live, Guarda qui. 31 Marzo – New York, NY – Webster Hall .. riprogrammato. Apertura *The White Tie Affair - 12 Marzo 2009 / 9 Aprile 2009 (eccetto il 4 Aprile) *Chester French - 12 Marzo 2009 / 9 Aprile 2009 (eccetto il 4 Aprile) *Cinema Bizarre - 12 Marzo 2009 / 9 Aprile 2009 (eccetto il 4 Aprile) *Gary Go (Europa) - 29 Giugno 2009 & 18 Luglio 2009 & 20 Luglio 2009 *Hyper Crush (Europa) Scaletta : '''Per più informazioni vedi qui, The Fame Ball/Show. Tabs Scaletta= |-| Nord America= : Dall' 11 Marzo 2009 al 2 Maggio 2009 & il 19 Giogno 2009 Atto I # The Heart + Haus Intro # "Paparazzi" # "LoveGame" # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Atto II # The Brain # "The Fame" # "Money Honey" # "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" # "Quicksand" Atto III # Starstruck/ Electric Feel / Day 'N Nite (Space Cowboy Mashup) # I'm a lie + "Poker Face" (Versione Acustica) # "Future Love" Atto IV # The Face # "Just Dance" # "Boys Boys Boys" # "Poker Face" |-| Doll Domination= : Dal 3 Maggio 2009 al 16 Giugno 2009 Atto I # The Heart + Haus Intro # "Paparazzi" # "LoveGame" # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Atto II # The Brain # "The Fame" Atto III # The Face # "Just Dance" # "Poker Face" (Versione Acustica) # "Poker Face" |-| Showcase= Showcase Usata solo in un nightclub di Mosca. # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" # "Money Honey" # "LoveGame" # "The Fame" # "Just Dance" # "Poker Face" (Versione Acustica) # "Poker Face" Showcase II :Dal 7 Giugno 2009 al 14 e 17 Giugno 2009. # The Heart + Haus Intro # "LoveGame" # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" # The Brain #"Paparazzi" #"Poker Face" (Versione Acustica) #"Poker Face" # The Face # "Just Dance" |-| Festival= : Dal 26 Giugno 2009 al 23 Agosto 2009 Atto I # The Heart + Haus Intro # "Paparazzi" # "LoveGame" # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Atto II # The Brain # "The Fame" # "Money Honey" # "Boys Boys Boys" Atto III # The Face # "Just Dance" # "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" # Band Jam (Punk Rock Rave) Atto IV # "Brown Eyes" # "Poker Face" (Versione Acustica) # "Poker Face" Merchandises ''Tutte le informazioni QUI '' Personale * Direttore Creativo — Matthew "Dada" Williams * Coreografie — Laurie-Ann Gibson * Costumi — Haus of Gaga * Promozione — LiveNation, AEG Live * Sponsor — Dylan George Jeans, MAC Cosmetics Band *DJ — Space Cowboy (11 Marzo 2008 / 23 Aprile 2009), DJ Nicodemus (Nicolas Constantine) (1 Maggio 2009 & 19 Giugno 2009) *Chitarra — Nicolas Constantine (26 Giugno 2009 & 29 Settembre 2009) *Basso — Thomas Kafafian (26 Giugno 2009 & 29 Settembre 2009) *Batteria — Andreas Brobjer (26 Giugno 2009 & 29 Settembre 2009) *Keyboards e sintetizzatore — Brian London (26 Giugno 2009 & 29 Settembre 2009) *Keytar — Lady Gaga (in "Paparazzi") *Ballerini — Michael Silas, Ian McKenzie, Asiel Hardison Cast *Designer Video — Lady Starlight (direttore) and Lady Gaga